Forgiveness & Love
by ImWeirdCauseIHateGoodbyes
Summary: Edward Leaves Bella. But only him, Esme and Carlisle leave. What shall happen? BellaxJasper ;  Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well my dear readers…..HELLO ONCE AGAIN. ( : I've missed you people. Hehe. Well this is my new story. I hope you like it. This chapter is very moody. Well annyywayss. ENJOY. (:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the beloved twilight series. *sad face* **_

**(Jasper POV)**

"Edward," I heard Bella mumble in her sleep. "No! You can't," she said, this time sounding like she was on the verge of tears. All of a sudden I felt a wave of pain and sadness come over me. I bit back a sob, and kept watching her. "I love you," she whispered sounding broken and fragile. I sighed and sent waves of calm to her then hopped off the roof of the Swan's house. "Jazz," I heard Emmet's voice; I turned around looking at him. "What Em?" I asked quietly, "It's not your fault," he said patting my shoulder. "Yes it is!" I almost growled, "She's up there, dreaming about Edward leaving her. She's a wreck bro, and it's all because I couldn't control my bloodlust," I nearly fell over from the pain I felt. I looked up at the window, I heard Bella's heavy breathing seconds later. "Come on Jasper, let's go. Alice and Rose are probably looking for us," I nodded as I heard Bella whimper and go back to sleep and mumble something I couldn't really make out.

**(Bella POV)**

_"Edward," I said softly, looking at him. His face was smooth and expressionless, "We're leaving," he said, in a calm sharp tone. I stayed silent for a minute, "When you say we..." I trailed off, "I mean my family and myself," he answered. "No! You can't, what happened with Jazz, it wasn't anything! He couldn't help it," I said, "Please don't go," I whispered. In an instant he was in front of me, "I'm sorry Bella, but you just don't belong in my world anymore," he said wrapping his arms around me but then instantly stepping back. "Promise me one thing," he murmured. "Anything," I said quickly, he chuckled at my response, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Promise you won't do anything reckless, for Charlie," he said. I only nodded, he walked towards me, "Goodbye Isabella," he said kissing my forehead. "I love you," I whispered brokenly, he only stroked my cheek and smiled sadly, and then he vanished. He was gone. He left. "Edward?" I called, but the only response I got was the wind rustling through the leaves. I felt my legs give out under me; I fell onto the cold forest floor and laid down on it. I watched the tree tops sway with the wind. Then I let darkness consume me. _

"Bella?" I heard my name being called, it sounded familiar. "Em?" I said, making it sound like a question. "Bellsy," I heard him, he was closer now. I felt two strong arms pick me up, "E-e-Edward he left," I told him, I looked up and met his golden stare, "I know honey, I know," he said softly. I laid my head on his shoulder, "Are you leaving?" I asked, closing my eyes. "No I'm not," he said, a slight smile on his face. "But he said you guys were leaving;" I whispered, "Only Carlisle Esme and him are. The rest of us decided to stay till Alice graduates," he said. I stayed silent as he ran through the forest, looking down at me every now and then. Finally we made it to my house, "Okay Bell I'll see you soon ok?" he said setting me down on the steps. I nodded, "Love you Em," I said, "Love you too little sister," he grinned hugging me softly. I laughed but I didn't really feel it. After he left I went inside, I cooked Charlie his dinner and left it on the counter then went upstairs. I sat on my best, leaning against the frame. Then I felt the tears start, I started to cry, and I didn't care to wipe them. I just there in the darkness sobbing, he had left me. Saying he didn't want me anymore and all this other crap that I couldn't believe. After awhile I fell asleep. I instantly regretted it, because I slipped into a dream that seemed all too real. I was in the forest, but I looking at myself and Edward talk. I was replaying today's events in my head, but this time I was watching not speaking. I watched him leave, I heard myself mumble 'I forgive jasper, I forgive him, please come back.' Then I woke up, I glanced at the clock; 3:36 AM. I groaned and got out of bed, I went quietly downstairs to get a glass of water and Advil. I sat down on the couch after taking the meds. I turned on the TV, trying to get my mind off things. Then some mushy movie came on, so I switched the channel to some horror movie, but soon switching it to a cartoon channel because the blood started to make me queasy. I felt myself get really tired and easily slipped back into a peaceful slumber.

**(Jasper POV)**

I watched as the brown eyes brunette fell asleep after I sent some waves of calm to her. I frowned; it was my fault she's like this. It was my entire fault, all my fault. I mentally slapped myself, and snuck quietly inside her house. She was asleep on the couch, I put a blanket over her she moved a little then sighed burying her face in the pillows. I went up to her room and left the box on her bed. The blue bow shined in the faint moonlight, I smiled and hopped through the window and ran back home.

_**(Bella's POV)**_

"Bells," I heard my name being said, and I was being shaken. "Bella," it was Charlie, I fluttered opened my eyes. "Finally, I thought you were dead for a second there," he said with a slight smile. I rolled my eyes and got off the couch, then my back pop. "Ow," I muttered, heading upstairs. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once inside, I let the hot water soothe me, my head hurt and my eyes felt as if someone had rammed them with a rock. II washed my hair in my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and let yesterday's events replay in my head. I felt a tugging at my chest as I thought of E…him. I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye. But it soon joined the water that cascaded off my face. After a few minutes I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a big blue fluffy towel. I put my dirty clothes in the hamper and headed to my room. Once inside I noticed silver wrapped box with a blue bow, a pink sticky note was attached to it;

_Bella, here's your outfit for today. I'll be by around 11"45 to pick you up. Love, Alice. _

I smiled and remembered what Emmet had told me, not all of them were leaving. I quickly opened the box; it had a simple blue v-neck shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I quickly got dressed, sliding on a pair of black converse. I checked the clock it was eleven thirty, so I headed downstairs, while I was walking I noticed a lump in my right front pocket. I reached inside and grasped something, I pulled it out, and it was a bracelet. It had little stars on it; I slipped it on and continued down the stairs. I sat down and let my mind wander, but I always seemed to think about him. Every time I thought of Edward my chest seemed to ache and my heart seemed to twist in pain. Finally I heard a knock at the door, I quickly opened it and no other than the small black haired pixie was on the door step. Her usual smile wasn't really pronounced today, "Hey Bella! Ready?" she asked, I nodded. I got inside her car and she started to go to the Cullen's house. I felt my heart race, I looked over at her, "Don't worry, he left last night with Esme and Carlisle, it'll be okay Bella. I promise," she said patting my hand. Her cold skin felt comforting to me. After about 30 minutes we were in front of the big white house, I took a deep breath and followed Alice inside. I was assaulted by the smell of eggs and bacon, my stomach growled, I saw Jasper smile slightly from where he was standing, I blushed. "What smells so good?" I asked, going into the living room, "Uhm, Em's cooking for you," Alice said smiling brightly. I went into the kitchen and saw Emmet's big frame working over a stove. Rose sat in front of him, chatting quietly with him. Once I made it through the doorway she spun around and looked at me. I braced myself for her accusations of making her brother and parents leave but instead she walked up and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry Bella," she said, smoothing my hair. I hesitated at first but hugged her back. "Okay enough mushy stuff, breakfast for the human!" Em boomed from the counter, setting a plate of Eggs, Bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice on the counter in front of me. My stomach growled again, "Yeah," I mumbled to it and sat down taking a bite of eggs. It felt good in my empty stomach, "Jeez thanks Em, this is actually really good," I grinned. "You're welcome, I learned from Esme, but it smells gross to me." He replied scrunching up his noise, I laughed and continued eating. After I was finished, I put my plate into the sink and sat next to Alice on the couch. "Are you okay Bells?" she asked, looking at me, clearly worried. "I'm perfectly fine," I said, it was the truth. "It's okay Bella, you can cry if you need to. Heartbreak doesn't really feel that good I imagine," I shrugged and looked at her, "I don't know Alice. I do miss him but I just deal with these things differently," I said. She nodded and went onto another topic. "So Bella, I think we should go shopping," I mentally cringed, Jasper saw me and laughed, "I think she should spend time with the guys today Alice. You always take her out shopping," he told her. I looked at her hopefully, she sighed and rolled her eyes then smiled, "Fine, but tomorrow she's all mine!" she exclaimed, "Well Rose, let's go and let the boys have their day." She said, soon she and rose were out the door going to the mall.

"Are you sure you're okay Bells?" Emmet asked, I looked at him and shrugged. I felt fine; I wasn't going to break down anytime soon. He smiled a little but went upstairs to get something. Jasper was somewhere upstairs too, so I was alone. I sat down, thinking about Edward. I was trying to avoid him invading my thoughts, but being alone made me go back to the subject. Edward had left me, I swallowed down a sob. I blinked letting a lone tear slide down my cheek. Maybe I was gonna break down, I picked up my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth. I laid my head on my knees and let it out. Soon I was sobbing; my whole body shook of sniffling and hiccups. "Edward," I whispered, my beautiful Edward. My memories overwhelmed me, making the tears fall faster and followed my more. A cold gush of wind went passed me, then I felt two cold arms wrap around my body. "Shh, Bella. You'll be okay, I promise," Jasper whispered into my hair. I was a little surprised, not 24 hours ago he was trying to kill me, but I leaned against him, turning my face into his chest. Without complaint he held me for god knows how long. I finally stopped the sobbing and hiccupping and pulled away. My eyes caught sight of his shirt; the blue fabric was soaked through. "I'm sorry, your shirt," I said hoarsely, I felt myself blush. I cleared my throat, and looked up, Jasper was smiling, "It's okay. Alice makes me, well should I say us throw out our outfits so she can buy new ones." I laughed a little, which sounded foreign to me. "Thank you," I said softly, meeting his golden stare. "It's the least I can do," he said. "Okay! GAME TIME," I heard Emmett's booming voice coming down the stairs. I quickly tried to hide the traces of me crying, but I knew my eyes would give it away. I could feel the puffiness in my eyes. Soon Em was in front of us, his big goofy grin soon turned into a frown once he saw me. He didn't say anything; he held his arms out, a small smile forming on his lips. I laughed softly and ran into his open arms, gladly accepting his hug.

**End Of Chapter Uno. HA. Like it? Don't like it? Suggestions? Simple answer…REVIEW! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm re doing chapter 2. For the following reasons;**

**I wasn't really thinking when I wrote the orginal ch.2**

**I kinda ran out o ideas of why jasper had that little scene with bella. **

**I didn't like the length**

**I'm just really picky. **

**So enjoy the new chapter 2. And hopefully by the time this is up I'll be almost done with ch. 3 for I kinda worked in my new ideas into it. Ha. Okay on with the new improved chapter two. :D **

**Disclaimer; **

**Edward: Say it.**

**Me: No.**

**Edward: Stefanie**

**Me: Edward**

**Edward: Say it! **

**Me: WHY?**

**Jasper: Say it darlin' *smiles***

**Me: *dazzled* I don't own twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: **

After all the hugging was done, Emmett put me down, "It'll be okay Bellsy, I promise." He sounded so sure of himself I almost couldn't disagree with him. The pain in my chest soon faded to a point I forgot it was there.

"Okay enough emotional stuff; what do you want to play?" Em asked holding up two games.

"Uh, I'm not sure. You choose?" I said, making it sound like a question than a statement.

"Just Dance looks promising," Jasper said; his amusement showed through his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Jazz, really? I'll fall and break something." I was being honest, knowing how clumsy I was.

"I doubt that Bells, all you have to do is move the remote thing, you don't really have to move," Emmet explained.

"Sounds easy enough," I replied, grabbing the Wii remote as Em put the game in.

"Ok Bella, choose a song," Emmett said, taking a second controller, Jasper took the last one. I flipped through them till I found one that I liked.

"KATY PERRY!" I said excitedly pressing the 'A' button. I heard them groan in displeasure. I only laughed and started the game.

I quickly copied the screens movements while singing along. From the corner of my eye I saw both Emmett and Jasper doing the same.

I couldn't help my laughter, "What?" Jasper asked, still focused on the game. "I don't know, it's just the way you guys are like so serious about this," I giggled.

Emmett laughed along with me while Jasper just kept playing.

"I'm so going to beat you!" Jazz said adding a small smirk. His an Emmett's score were close, I had stopped playing cause I couldn't stop laughing.

"GO EM!" I cheered; I felt Jasper's shock and amusement.

"Yay! At least Bella believes in me," Emmett said while smiling at me. I laughed as I saw Jasper win the game.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE! HAHAHA!" Jasper exclaimed.

"That isn't fair! Bella distracted me," I saw Em pout as if somebody had taken his most prized possession away.

"It's okay Em, I'll beat him for you." I joked. I felt the two vampire brothers gaze on me.

"Really?" They both said in union. Jasper sounded surprised and Emmett sounded proud and amazed.

"You're on human," Jasper taunted. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his 'human' remark.

"Bring it," I said, adding a little venom in my voice to try to make me sound convincing.

Jasper snorted and chose a random song. I recognized it, "Womanizer?" I asked, while hitting the moves perfectly.

"Well, it seemed fitting for the winner." Jasper said, with a small smirk forming. I fought the urge to hit him, knowing if I did it would hurt me and not him.

We went on for about two hours facing each other in every song in the game. In the end, I had won.

"I can't believe I beat a vampire at something!" I exclaimed while jumping on the couch. It was a wonder that I didn't fall off the couch.

"Now darlin', I let you win." Jasper said, I stopped jumping and plopped down the couch.

"Bite me," I said sarcastically.

I heard two laughs that were too high pitched for Jasper and Emmett.

"Oh no, Jasper broke out in his southern voice." Rose laughed as she set her bags down walking over to kiss Em.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, looking at Alice.

"Maybe, it depends on what you did?" she asked as she flitted through the room like a ballet dancer.

"I beat him at Just Dance." I held back a giggle as I saw Jasper roll his eyes.

"Then that's bad," Alice giggled while sitting on the arm rest next to him.

I eyed him suspiciously, he was up to something. "Well I'm going to go make me a snack." I walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen.

"Anybody want anything?" I said, soon it was followed by laughter. I smiled a little to myself while getting an apple and some peanut butter.

I carefully cut the apple without cutting myself, which I silently thanked the guy upstairs. Didn't need that accident happening in a house full of vampires.

I sat down next to Rose and Alice, while dipping an apple in peanut butter.

"Honestly Bells, that smells gross." Rose stated, scrunching up her nose.

"You don't have to breathe," I muttered, taking a bite. I heard them chuckle and rolled my eyes.

I looked over at Alice, she looked out of it. "You alright Alice?" I asked, scooting closer to her, putting my bowl down.

"I'm fine, Bella," she smiled, so I shrugged it off. "So we're having a sleepover!" she said, excitedly jumping in her seat, her land back onto the cushions made the couch squeak.

I rolled my eyes then smiled. It was a wonder how Alice could get my dad, to do for her. To be honest he was putty in her small cold hands. "So, what are we doing?" I asked, looking over at Rose who had a small smile on her face, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Bella Barbie!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "Alice-" she shot me a puppy dog face, then I caved. "Fine, let me go put away my bowl." I said, getting up.

I started to wash the bowl, taking my precious time. I shuddered at the thought of her putting me in make up and dressing me up in heels. After I was done washing the bowl for the fifth time I put it on the drying rack and made my way to the living room.

I looked around, nobody was in it. I figured they were upstairs so I made my way to the stairs. Then with my luck, I tripped on a step, I tensed up ready for the ground to meet my face, then I felt two cold, strong hands catch me. I looked up and met Jasper's golden gaze, he set me up right, "Oh Bella, what are we gonna do with you?" he chuckled.

"I don't know." I said, smiling a little. "Where is everyone?" I asked, as we walked up the winding stair case.

"Rose and Em went out for a quick hunt, and Alice is in the room setting up for Bella Barbie." He laughed.

I scowled. "It's not funny." My gaze went to, the floor. Finally we both made it to his and Alice's room. "Good Luck darlin'" he smiled and walked to his study.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's high voice call, "Come on, time for me to beautify you!" I walked inside and saw her patting a padded make up chair. I groaned and sat down, closing my eyes.

After about an hour in that bloody chair, I could finally get up. I was about to open my eyes, but alice stopped me. "You need you're outfit so stay put for now till I call you." I sighed, and slumped back in the chair, after a few minutes she came back out. She led me to the walk in closet, she told me to open my eyes.

"Okay here, put this on then come back out." She told me, handing me a garmet bag. I opened it, inside was a black dress, the bottom part sparkled like diamonds, the neckline was heart shaped.

I slid it on, with ease and zipped the sides. I walked back out and gasped, Alice had set a a big mirror in front of the door. I looked over at Alice, who was motioning for me to look.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was pin straight, it had a sparkly butterfly clip on the side. My eyes traveled to my face. My cheeks had a faint hint of pink, my lips were stained red, and my eyes were lined in smoky liner and a touch of gold on my eye lids.

"Wow," was all I could say, I spent a couple more seconds looking at myself.

"I knew you'd like it!" she said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

Soon the make up was washed off, and the dress back in the closet. I guessed Alice sensed my tiredness.

"Okay, bed time for the human," she smiled. Since I didn't want to sleep in his room, Alice was gonna let me sleep in her and Jasper's.

I crawled in, yawning and pulling the covers up. "Alice?" I said, before she made her way out to hunt.

"Yes Bella?" she asked, "Thank you." I told her, smiling softly. "It's what sisters do. Night honey." She smiled and walked out closing the door.

I shut off the light and looked at the digital clock, 11:45. I sighed and laid my head on the soft pillows.

I let my thoughts consume me, and soon I was back in dreamland.

"_Bella." I heard the most sweetest voice ask. I was in the forest, mist surrounded me, sunlight poured through, making it look like a thick fog. _

"_Bella," it called again, I turned my head and started walking towards to where I heard the voice. Soon I was deep inside the forest, looking for my mystery caller. _

_Then he appeared, "Bella." His perfect features were etched in sadness and anger. My hand automatically reached out to touch his face, but as soon as my hand made contact with his skin, he disappeared. _

"_Edward?" I called, looking around me. Then the scene changed, I was on a cliff, at the edge. _

_Then a flash of red, ran past me. I gasped, I felt myself about to fall off the edge, but then a cold hand got me. Her red eyes, bore into mine. _

"_Victoria," I managed to gasp out._

_She smiled, her razor sharp teeth glittered in the faint sunlight. Then she bit me. _

I woke up with a choked cough. I noticed two figures standing, beside me. A scream built up in my throat, but as quick as a blink a hand flew over my mouth.

"Shh! Bella, it's me Rose." Her voice, calmed my nerves a bit, but only a little bit.

"What happened?" I whispered, sitting up. She handed me a glass of water, I chugged it in one breath.

"You were screaming so I came in, were you having a bad dream?" I recognized, Emmett's voice. I nodded, not wanting to talk about it.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, feeling my forehead.

"Yeah Emmett, I'll be fine." I assured him. Then they both got up and made their way out. I glanced at the clock, 3:10 am. I sighed and went back to sleep, hoping the dream wouldn't come back, and thankfully, it didn't.

**The end. Review? Chapter three should up by later in the the late morning or when I wake up. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming

_**OKAY. Soo, yep. Ha. I don't have anything to say but, I LOVE YOU GUIZ. All my reviewers, favoriters all that jazz. I won't disappoint you. **_

_**Oh & I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two people; lanna-misssunshine & **__**demitreablakeits my real name. For Ms. Lanna cause she pointed out things I needed to fix and such & for Ms. Demitrea cause her review made my day since I got it when I was in a crappy mood. **_

_**Oh & outfit links on my profile. **_

_**Disclaimer;**_

_**Me: I own twilight! Teehee.**_

_**Jasper: Really?**_

_**Me: Yesem. **_

_**Jasper: You're lying.**_

_**Me: …..**_

_**Jasper: Stef…**_

_**Me: But.**_

_**Jasper: Say it.**_

_**Me: Fine….i don't own twilight. HAPPY?**_

_**Jasper: Very. **_

_**Enjoy : )**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**(Jasper's POV) **

I heard Emmett and Rose go back to their room after calming down a frantic Bella, doing god knows what. From their muffled moans I already knew.

"Jazz?" I heard Alice's voice, as she came inside my study.

"Come in sweetheart," I told her, closing my book.

"I need to talk to you." Her butterscotch eyes looked at me with sadness.

"What's wrong Ali cake?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. She only stepped out of my embrace and took my hand. She led me out into the forest; she then stopped taking my other hand.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course, I love you too."

She smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "What's wrong?" I asked again, worried.

"I think our relationship has run its course." Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. If my heart would've still been beating I think it would have stopped.

"Why? What do you mean?" I was frantic, I loved Alice, and she was my whole reason for living in this damned life.

"Jazz, I love you. So much, but we don't belong." Her voice was getting louder, but it sounded as if she was gonna break.

"Yes we do. Alice you and I, we're perfect." I whispered the last part.

She only shook her head sadly, looking at the ground. "Face it Jasper, we've been growing apart."

Her words again, stung like the venom that cursed through our veins. She had a point though; we hadn't made love in months. We hadn't had alone time in years, we barely kissed anymore.

"So that's it? You're just gonna give up?" I asked bitterly. She flinched and her emotions quickly changed from sadness to pain.

"Jasper, we're not meant for each other." She said, and then her face went blank. After a minute or two, she blinked and smiled sadly again. "You'll find somebody else Jasper, as will I."

She came forward and touched my cheek, I backed away from it. Her next words hit hard.

"I'm leaving, tomorrow night."

I looked at her, her emotions kept going from sadness to regret. "Why?"

"I'm gonna look for Adam. He's my true mate," she said again, a glint of hope in her eyes.

I smiled softly and walked toward her. I kissed her cheek, I lingered there for a minute, and "I'll miss you." I said.

"As I will you." She said.

I hugged her small frame tightly and whispered, "I'm happy for you."

I heard her chuckle, "You'll find somebody, I promise. I've seen it."

"Who is it?" I asked, honestly curious.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said, pulling away.

I frowned; I didn't picture myself with anybody else but my pixie.

We both ran back towards the house in silence. Once there, we were engulfed in the sound of screaming. Alice ran upstairs to our room.

"Bella! Bells." I watched as Alice went over to her. Bella woke up with a gasp, looking around her eyes finally stopped going frantic. Her emotions were haywire, hell I couldn't tell what they were.

"Bella." Alice's voice tried to soothe her, but it wasn't helping. She was shaken, whatever dream she had scared her.

"He doesn't love me, anymore." She sobbed into her hands. I suddenly felt her emotions focus on one thing…heartbreak.

"What was the dream about?" I found myself asking.

"Edward and Victoria, I don't why, but-"she drew in a shaky breath, "they-they were together."

I saw Alice immediately freeze, she looked at Bella as if she had an antenna sticking out of her head. "Alice?" I asked, looking at her.

"I need to talk to Bella for a minute, would you mind Jazz?" she asked, I nodded and left shutting the door behind me.

**(Bella's POV)**

_I felt myself falling, I looked behind me everything was black. I was falling into a pit of nothingness then I landed into cool marble arms. _

"_Edward?" I gasped out, he looked down at me. His ruby red eyes looked at me, his lips curled over his razor sharp teeth. _

_His red eyes._

"_Your eyes," I whispered, reaching out to touch him. I heard a faint laugh in the distance. Then the world was flying around me. We were running,I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't find myself to do it. Suddenly we stopped, it was Charlie's house, he set me down letting me go through the front door. _

"_Bella!" I turned around and saw Jasper. His face was strained, his eyes were its normal topaz color. I tried going inside, but Jazz was in front of me in an instant._

"_Don't go in there." He whispered._

_I ignored him and ducked under his arm. The living room was a disaster, pillows were strewn everywhere, the T.V was on the floor, and dark stains covered the couch. I inhaled, and smelled the coppery scent of blood. _

"_No," I whispered to myself. I walked into the kitchen and screamed, Charlie was lying face down in blood. There was a note on the counter I opened and read it; _

"_Je vais vous__voir__.__" _

**END. Sorry for the short chapter. It's under 1000 words. . I just wanted to update this, cause I'm really busy with school. I'll update asap. I love you guys. Thank you soo much for the reviews, story alerts, favorite story, and all that other jazz. Okay well until next time, toodles. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry took so long to update. My computer is a bit spazzy and I've been sick. So I wasn't allowed anywhere except my bedroom. Blah. Anyways, here's your chapter for now. Much Love MWAH.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. But I do own the books and movies. Hahaha…OK. **_

_**Enjoy Dearies:) **_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Bella?" Alice's sing-song voice sounded worried. I looked at her blankly, the dream had really shaken me.

"Yes Alice?" I cringed at the sound of my voice. It was all cracked and deep so I cleared my throat and looked at her.

She took both of my hands and looked me dead in the eye. "I'm leaving."

Did everyone want to leave me these days? Especially the people I love and care about. One the words were out I stiffened, and tried to hold back my hysterical sob.

"W-what? W-why?" I stuttered through my words. Her honey eyes looked sad, but there was a twinkle in them that I couldn't put my finger on.

"I'm leaving, not forever I promise. Jasper and I, well we broke things off and I just need some time to myself." She said, shakily.

"What happened with Jasper?" I slightly demanded, so I took a deep breath to calm myself.

She smiled a tiny smile that didn't reach up to her eyes and said, "We grew apart. We're not each others true mates."

That's what did it, I started crying. I cried for me, Edward, Alice and Jasper. My breaths were short and ragged as Alice cradled me in her arms. She soothed me just like she did before and stroked my hair.

"It's okay Bells." Alice finally said, as I stopped sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just, love really sucks." I said with a breathless laugh. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes it does. " then her face went blank. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the white wall after a few seconds she turned to look at me. She patted my hand and grinned. "When are you leaving?" I asked suddenly.

"Today." She said, frowning.

"Oh." I replied stupidly, I didn't know what else to say. I wiped my eyes and let myself calm down a bit. "I need a human moment." I said quietly. She only nodded and walked out the door.

I walked into the bathroom, stripped off my clothes and went inside a nice hot stream of water. I let it relax me as I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. The scent made me sigh in relief, it reminded me of my mom. We used to pick strawberries when I was little.

After getting out and getting dressed I headed downstairs. I saw Emmett and Rose playing cards in the living room and Jasper was reading, and Alice was no where to be seen. I went and sat down on the couch, watching the T.V mindlessly not paying attention.

"Bella!"

I whipped my head around to see Alice at the bottom of the staircase. Her eyes were wide and her whole body was rigid. I got up and walked over to her.

"Alice?" I said, touching her cheek. "Your dream," she whispered a small whimper came from her mouth.

"What about it?" I asked, "Alice what did you see?"

"In your dream, Victoria and Edward were in it right?" I only nodded, "Was his eyes red?"

"Yes Alice his eyes were red." I said. She looked at me, "At the end, was there a note that said; _Je vais vous__voi_?"

"Yes Alice, what is it?" She shook her head then looked at me.

"I had a vision about it."

My heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing. She had a vision about my dream? But how? _Maybe you can see the future too, _I thought in my head. I mentally rolled my eyes. I looked over at Alice she looked frantic.

"Jasper?" I called out softly, he was instantly next to me. He took one look at Alice and his eyes widened. She visibly calmed down but she spoke so quickly it was hard to understand her. Then it hit me, "Charlie?" I whispered in horror as I replayed my dream in my head.

"Bella, it's gonna be okay. We're going to prevent this, I saw the date on the calendar." Alice reassured me.

"He's…he might…Oh god." I said, biting my lip breathing rapidly. The thought of Charlie dead made my head whirl. All of a sudden I felt calm, I smiled thankfully at Jasper.

"Can you do it?" Alice finally said, after a long moment of silence. I saw Jasper nod, she smiled and went upstairs. I looked at the clock, she was leaving soon. The thought of her leaving hurt.

We all sat in the living room, Jasper sat next to me reading a book on the civil war, Rose and Em were still engaged in their card game, and as for me I was flipping through a fashion magazine.

"I'm ready." I heard a tiny voice say. I pursed my lips as I knew what she was talking about. We all joined Alice in the front room, she smiled at us sadly. "I'll put these in the car," Jasper said as Emmett followed.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, as Rose and her hugged and said goodbye. As they pulled away she looked me a sad smile ghosted her lips. I took a breath and hugged her marble frame as tightly has I could.

"I'm gonna miss you Ali," I whispered. I heard her chuckle, "I'm gonna miss you too."

After all the goodbyes had been said she finally was in her car driving away. Emmett and Rose were inside but Jasper and I stayed outside and watched the car disappear into the thick forest. I knew he could feel my sadness and I was thankful he didn't calm me; I needed to face my emotions somehow.

I felt him squeeze my shoulder; I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back, "Come on Darlin' it's getting cold." We both walked inside, that's when I noticed how jasper looked.

He was tall, shorter than Emmett but taller than _him, _he had unruly blond curls that fell over his eyes, and faint, very faint crescent shaped marks marked his skin when we passed through the bright lights of the Cullen house. He caught my stare and raised an eyebrow, I blushed and looked away pretending to take interest in the banisters.

Once in the living room he handed me a Wii remote and smirked, "Re-Match?" I grinned and nodded getting lost in the music and game.

**Short Chapter. Sorry but I'm really tired and I thought I owed you guys something for sticking with me. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer and better. Again thank you for all the reviews, alerts and such it really means a lot. So make my day and review? Anyways, have a good Sunday everyone. Much Love xoxo **


End file.
